


Good News

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Good News

"Who do you want to tell?" Neville asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione of course, though knowing her, she figured it out before we did," Harry said with a grin.

"Luna and Ginny as well." Neville added. 

"We should tell Dean and Seamus though I suspect they'll be coming out to us at the same time."

Neville laughed. "It's a surprise it took them as long as it did."

Harry shrugged. "None of us has really had the time to do this stuff properly, been kinda busy with that whole Voldemort thing."

"Which is all in the past now," Neville replied.

~*~

"Harry!" Hermione cried, pulling him into a hug.

"We're just seeing each other," Harry said. "We haven't sent out wedding invitations."

She pulled back and clapped her hands to his cheeks. "I just want you to be happy, wedding bells or no."

"Got that covered," Neville said, stepping up behind Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is Ron coming? I don't want him hearing from someone else that I've stolen his best friend."

"He's a bit busy at work," Hermione said. "When he gets here, I'll pretend I don't know a thing."

"That'll never work," Harry replied, laughing.


End file.
